The mirror
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: -Takes place during Ib in the toy box hallway- Ib and Garry find a mysertouis mirror. What will happen? One-shot and hinted romance between Garry and Ib Rated K


**Me: This takes place during Ib when they're in the toy box hallway. I don't own Ib, Kouri does.**

**The mirror**

"Did we get away?" Garry Color asked as his panther, Ib Artnetia, as he pants in excision. She looked at him with her rose red eyes and smiled with a nod to follow.

"I think we escaped too." Garry said as he leaned against the wall and slid onto the ground. Ib walked in front of Garry and sat down.

"You are really loyal are you?" Garry joked as Ib giggled. They started to make jokes and talk about what they would do after they escaped to calm them down.

"Hey Ib," Garry asked.

"We'll get out, together, ok?" Ib smiled, nodded, and got up. She helped Garry up, looked to the west, and saw a mirror.

"Well, that's strange. That mirror wasn't here before." Garry said as he and Ib walked over to the mirror and saw no reflection.

"This thing must be broken." Garry said as he touched it. The mirror started to glow and revile a picture of a 12-year-old girl.

"Huh?" Garry and the girl said as they pressed their hands against the glass. As soon as that happened, Ib saw the girl in full view. She had dark brown hair, Dark purple streaks, Blue and red eyes, pale skin, Garry's coat, Red shirt, Blue jeans, and Garry's shoes. She was a skinny girl with dead eyes.

"Who are you young lady?" Garry asked as the girl looked down. She had a dead face on, and looked sad to see these two.

"I'm Gibina Color. I was killed and trapped here by Mary." Gibina said as she looked at Garry and Ib with worry.

"I'm Garry and this is Ib." Garry said as Ib waved with a warm smile. Gibina looked at Ib, and smiled back.

"What, why are you in these fake mirror?" Garry asked taking a step backwards.

"It's ok, I'm not a lady!" Gibina said waving her hands like a person accused of a crime.

"Ok I believe you." Garry chuckled as he went to the mirror. Ib noticed a blue doll in the mirror. Soon, Garry followed Ib's gaze.

"Why is there is a doll in the mirror?" Garry asked as Gibina smiled in a warm way. She picked up the doll, and it turned into a green haired maid that had some of her hair in buns.

"This is my friend in doll form. You met her Garry, but she was corrupted." Gibina explained as She hugged the doll. Garry soon saw a painting in her background.

"Who are those two adults in the painting?" Garry asked as Ib looked there too. Gibina looked there, and walked towards the painting and grabbed it and brought it over.

"This is my parents. Their faces are cover for safety reasons." She said as she left a tear slip down her two checks. Ib noticed and tried to touch her face, but touched glass instead.

"It's ok Ib, its mirror, you can't touch my face." Gibina said as she pressed her hands at Ib's level.

"Why did you just appear?" Garry asked with an angered look. Gibina giggled and sweat dropped.

"I can only appear here."

"Oh…." Was Garry's replied. Ib giggled at Garry's mistake, while Gibina was laughing her head off.

"S….Shut up!" Garry said with a blush on his face as he walked west. Gibina soon pouted, but saw Ib still there, and kneeled to her level.

"You love him don't you?" Ib blushed and Gibina giggled.

"It's ok, You'll get him. I can show you if you don't believe me." Gibina offered as Ib nodded.

"Well, I can't show you where. If you and him get out, I'll show you at your house in a vase." Gibina said as Ib held her pinky out.

"Pinky Promise!" Gibina said as she laughed like Garry, but more girly. Ib smiled and went to Garry, waving bye to Gibina, who was smiling.

"Thank you Ib." She said as she waited for the burring of Mary, while making a different Mary, this would come with Gibina when she went home.

**After the true ending**

Ib walked onto the porch steps to come face to face with a new maid.

"Hello, I'm Marry Guertena. I'm his daughter from his last girlfriend." Marry explained as she toke Ib's hands into her's.

"I know all about the gallery." She winked as Ib smiled. Marry led Ib to her room and led her to a vase.

"Didn't Gibina want you to see this?" Marry asked, as Ib looked shocked. Ib stepped towards the vase, and saw Gibina as a child with Garry, who looked about 21, and Ib, who looked about 20, with a ring on their fingers.

"You see your future." Ib looked at her with shock and happiness. Soon her mom called her.

"Ib, someone is here to see you!" Her mother called as Ib giggled the way downstairs and arrays of pictures from her past flew passed her.

"Garry!" Ib said as Garry hugged her. Ib was surprised her mother hadn't called Garry yet, and wondered where her father was.

"It's ok Ib, Garry told me everything. It's ok." Ib's mother said as Ib hugged her.

"Want to go for some macrons Ib?" Garry asked as Ib nodded, and toke his hand. As soon as the door closed, Marry appeared with a red rose.

"I believe that was my daughter's?" Mother asked as Marry nodded. She knew Ib and her would be friends, and Garry and Ib would be lovers. It was just a matter of time

**Time skip: 9 (Note Ib was 11 here) years later….**

"Gibina!" A woman called as Gibina hid with her sister, Mary. Their mother, Ib Color, was looking for them. Garry Color was holding them in his lap.

"Garry!" Ib said as she stood in front of him in a blood red winter coat that went to her ankles. Garry was wearing his coat, but buttoned up. Mary a green coat that went to her ankles while Gibina wore a purple one.

"Mamma!" Mary and Gibina said as they ran towards their mother and hugged her.

"Garry!" Ib laughed as Garry came and hugged her too. A blossom tree let it's blossoms flow in the wind for Ib and Garry as they hugged with two giggling children played.

"Can we see Max tomorrow?" Max was Marry's son, and Gibina's crush.

"Sure Gibina." Ib smiled as she waited for Mary's request.

"Can we have sweets?" Mary asked she giggled at her own silly question. Ib smiled as Garry answered.

"Sure Mary, we'll have ice cream, ok?" Garry asked as Mary and Gibina jumped for joy.

"Garry…" Ib said as she giggled.

"What?"

"You have a blue rose on your head.

"And you have a red rose on our jacket."

"And the kids of roses on their jackets and heads."

…..

The burst out laughing as the two girls looked at them with unawareness. They soon joined the fun, and tackled their parents in bless.

"Ib?" Gary asked as he lay in his blue roses.

"Yes?" Ib asked as she and the kids lad in her red roses.

"Happy 3 year wedding anniversary." (Gibina was born when Ib was 17 and Mary came from the fabric world)

"Same here Garry." Ib said as she hugged her 5-year-old children, full of life instead of the other ones she saw.

Ib's job is a teacher, and Garry's job is an artist, continuing Guertena's work. Gibina and Marry were best friend for life, and they never had to go back in the fabric world. Mary never turned on them, and they lived happily ever after.

How Ib is one year apart from Garry, is a whole other story for another time.

**End: **_**Happily ever after**_

**Me: Enjoy, Hate, like, dislike? Falmes are accpteed, they will be use to burn **

** : HeY!**

**Me: To bad so sad B***h**

** : O_0**

**Me: XD**

**Please comment and favorite (If you like)**


End file.
